Gorgon (Mythology)
Gorgons are hideous, grotesque mutant monsters that were the daughters of Phorkys and Keto. The gorgons were once beautiful women called Stheno, Euryale and the most beautiful of them all, Medusa. The two older sisters were immortal but Medusa was mortal. Mutant Gorgons is estimated to have been between 18 and 21 meters (59 and 69 ft) long; and its height at 9.4 meters (31 ft) and 12–13 meters (39–43 ft). weight estimates range from 28.3 to 58 metric tons (31.2 and 64 short tons). including KSI Greeter, KSI Factory Executive, Tara Ribble, Bambi, Medusa, and other both sexes are mutated into a giant gorgons had venomous serpents for hair, copper hands, bronze claws, golden bat wings and scaly skin by Overlord Poseidon was in love with Medusa and tried to make her love him in the temple of Athena. In anger Athena transformed the gorgons into evil monsters with faces so hideous that all who gazed upon them was turned to stone. Medusa was by far the most ugly of them all and could turn people to stone. The gorgons had venomous serpents for hair, copper hands, bronze claws, golden bat wings and scaly skin. Joshua Joyce began KSI as a boy, with a dream to make the world a better place. After the Decepticon invasion of Chicago, KSI began reverse engineering Cybertronian corpses in an attempt to create man-made Transformers for military use. Joyce eventually came into contact with Harold Attinger, who promised him the "Seed" with which he could make more "Transformium", the metal which all Transformers came from, in exchange for 500 million shares of the company. KSI built as many as fifty Transformers, all under remote control, including Stinger, Junkheap, Traxes, "Two Heads", "KSI Bosses", and the Oreo Transformer. The pride of their CEO was Galvatron, a drone created using data from Megatron's severed head. Brains was forced to work for them and was tortured whenever he spoke. Because of this, he declined to tell them Megatron was still alive and manipulating KSI, more specifically the Galvatron drone he wanted to use for a new body, resulting in it always looking like him instead of Optimus Prime. Megatron equally made Galvatron capable of acting on his own and able to override the other drones. Attinger informed Joyce that a civilian had hacked their tech and knew of KSI's involvement in the Transformer hunts. Fortunately for Joyce, the civilian came to him, and Joyce happily turned him over to Attinger. However, KSI would soon suffer a crippling blow to their operations. The Autobots eventually learned what KSI was doing and were very ticked. Optimus Prime was enraged to the point that he ordered his men to storm KSI's Chicago headquarters and he didn't care if humans were caught in the crossfire. When the Autobots arrived, they made a point to cause as much damage as possible. They destroyed most of the inactive prototypes and the Oreo Transformer along with the laboratory before Joyce convinced them that KSI was defending Earth from attacks just like the one they were committing and that humanity didn't need the Autobots. Visibly disgusted by Joyce, Optimus ordered his men to retreat. Before they left they freed Cade and Brains. When the Autobots left, Attinger had Joyce deploy the only two drones that were spared, Galvatron and one Stinger, against them. Unknown to KSI, Megatron was eager for revenge on Optimus and transferred his mind to Galvatron. When the drones were deployed, Galvatron killed civilians freely and even spoke. When they were recalled, Joyce had all the prototypes moved to a Chinese facility and expressed his fury that Galvatron had malfunctioned. Joyce's confidence turned shaky after Attinger revealed that he alone had been backing KSI's Transformers project, not the CIA as Joyce had been led to believe, effectively making Joyce an unwitting war-criminal. After a call from Cade Yeager alerting him of Galvatron's true nature, Joyce placed Galvatron under extra security. Regardless, Galvatron activated himself, announced to the humans he was his own being, and took control over all their drones. He had them destroy the facility and the great earthshake destroy K.S.I, drones, Humans, and Galvatron fell down into a big underground and extinct. Category:Females Category:Male Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Mutants Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals Category:Dragon